


loki's experiment

by MavenMorozova



Series: maven's reader-inserts [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bicurious Reader, Bisexuality, Breasts, Clone Sex, Clones, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fivesome, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Is Just Really Fucking Sexy, Masturbation, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, fem!reader - Freeform, lots of breasts because they're fucking hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Lately, you've been questioning your sexuality, but Loki is there to help you learn more about yourself. And it goes much further than either of your expected.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: maven's reader-inserts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	loki's experiment

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr!
> 
> although this mostly features femslash, there's a little het and nb!loki/reader as well! please enjoy;)

“What’s on your mind, my dear?” asked Loki softly, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder. You leaned into his touch, looking up at him with the hint of a smile on your face. Thoughts were whirling behind your gaze, and Loki could feel them, though he did not dare intrude into your mind.

“I’m just thinking,” you told him, shifting in the chair in which you sat, large and comfortable with a blue tasseled blanket hanging from its tall back.

Loki walked around it and sat on the armrest, his hand falling from your shoulder to your hand and clasping it tightly. “I can see that,” he said, clearly amused. “You’ve been staring at the same page in your novel for the past five minutes. You seem pensive.”

_ How could he know you as well as you knew yourself? _ It was eerie on occasion.

You couldn't help but laugh at his concerned gaze, green eyes locked on yours. “Please, tell me,” he said, and you sighed. “I’ve just been…wondering.”

He was silent, waiting for you to continue, thumb rubbing gentle circles into your thenar webspace.

“I just...I feel guilty.” It was true; guilt and something you couldn’t quite place—a mix between thrill and anxiety—gnawed at your gut. “I love you, Loki, but I’ve been feeling a little different lately. Or maybe longer than that...always? I don’t know. I just—I can’t help my thoughts when I’ve seen...well.” You swallowed, looking away from him. Holding his gaze was intoxicating, but it also caused a sliver of fear to jump into your stomach along with the already unfurling other emotions.

But immediately, a hand was on your chin, pulling your gaze back to his as Loki gripped your jaw just firmly enough that you obeyed and yet still gentle. “None of that, my love. You must tell me. There can be no secrets between us.”

You sighed, knowing he was right. “I think I like women. Or at least, I’d like to see if I do. I don’t really know.”

There. It was said. The words had left your lips, and you suddenly felt as if several weighty stones had been lifted from your chest. Breathing came easier.

“Oh, my dear,” Loki said, slinking down into the armchair beside you and forcing you to sit upon his lap. “Why would you be afraid to admit this to me? I love you no matter what. And as you know, I am attracted to all genders. Why would I not accept you?”

“It’s not that,” you said, pursing your lips. “I just thought that it might make things different between us. Because. I don’t know. It’s stupid.” You shut your mouth, unwilling to let your seamless rambling continue.

“It’s not at all stupid,” Loki whispered gently. “I understand. But…” his voice suddenly shifted, slower, heavier. You could already tell what was coming. “I think I can help you. That is, if you want to learn more about yourself.”

“What do you mean?” you asked breathlessly as his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. You could already feel your core blazing hot, and the lustful gaze emanating from those green eyes certainly did not help. And you already knew what he was proposing.

Loki grinned and his fingers twitched across your spine, sending another flare of heat to your pussy. “Why, I can shapeshift, of course. I’ve been using my male form for the past few years almost exclusively, but I’m ready for a change. So what say you?”

“I say yes,” you murmured, capturing his beautiful lips. They were warm and soft against yours, and as you kissed him, you could feel Loki’s body shifting beneath yours, hard planes of his chest felt through the thin tunic he wore filling out into large breasts and the narrowness of his hips softening to curves. Her stomach changed, as did her hair, lengthening from Loki’s shoulders down to her navel, and her face widening and rounding out. It was beautiful to feel against your body as you kissed her, hips rocking against her gently. “Loki,” you moaned, pulling away.

“Yes, my dear?” Loki asked, and her voice had changed, too. No longer was it the smooth richness you had come to love but something of a different sort, slightly higher, but retaining the signature low rasp she exhibited when you two were alone together. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Yes,” you said, more sure of yourself as the seconds passed.

“Good,” Loki said, harsh. Guttural. Her hands were suddenly at the hems of your clothing, ripping it from your body in a felled swoop. She was just as strong as she was in her male form, you found, and you could see her muscles rippling underneath the tunic. “Clothes,” you whispered, hands running across the seams, and Loki complied, magicking the fabric away.

You could barely breathe at the sight before you. Loki’s breasts were on full display now, perky and round and creamily pale with darkened areola and nipples. Hesitantly, you placed your hands upon them, and Loki pressed into you, moaning softly. “Please, my love,” she panted, bucking her hips against yours where they sat upon her. You felt the fabric of your underwear and hers suddenly melt away leaving you both naked.

It was a very different feeling than Loki in her male form, you realized. There was no hard, obtrusive cock that pressed against you, but there were so many more parts of her body that provided easy handholds for you to move your body against hers, rocking rhythmically as you desperately searched for friction.

“Bed,” you panted, and suddenly you were there, lying side by side on soft, green silk. It wasn’t long before Loki had easily pinned you down, her hair falling around her face and creating a barrier from the outside world as she stared into your eyes. As she leaned forward, you reached up for her breasts again...they were so perfect and soft, and as Loki’s hand reached your cunt, you let out a moan, surprised at the suddenness of it, and giving her breast a squeeze. She groaned and grinded against you, thumb still working miracles at your clit as her index and middle fingers slipped inside of you. The room was silent except for your dual heavy breathing; Loki fucking you with her fingers and playing with herself, your hands on her breasts, and her back arched like a dancer mid-leap.

“My dear, I’m so close,” Loki whispered after a moment, her voice breaking as she whined your name.

You could only let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a sigh as her fingers curled tightly inside of you, bucking into her lithe hand. “Loki—I—”

You broke as she pressed her thumb tightly to your clit, body spasming and cunt clenching around her digits. “Loki!” you cried, “Oh, fuck—”

She didn’t reply, face tightly wound in concentration, long black hair plastered to the sides of her face with sweat.

Smirking to yourself, you rolled to the side, flipping Loki over so that she lay on her back, gazing up at you, almost surprised.  _ Almost. _ From this angle, you could more easily administer to her tits, taking a hard nipple in your mouth and pulsing your tongue around it gently. You couldn’t get enough of her breasts, how supple they were, how deliciously large and soft...as your teeth nipped at her gently, Loki came around her fingers, mouth parted with a long sigh, and whined at the pressure of your mouth against her sensitive nipple.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” you heard her murmur once she’d come down from her high. A hand was on your head, stroking your hair gently. “My little darling, your tongue is Valhalla itself.”

“You can’t mean that,” you replied with faint embarrassment at her praise. But Loki only smirked, pursing her lips and raising one perfect eyebrow. “Well?”

“Well…?” you repeated, and Loki’s mouth quirked. You could tell that she was trying not to laugh, but for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out what it was about.

Finally, Loki broke out into a light chuckle, her features shifting, cheekbones becoming more pronounced, jawline straightening, hair shortening. Everything else stayed the same, but her face had returned to the version of Loki that you were used to. The Loki that— _ oh. _

You could be so unaware, sometimes.

“Yes. I suppose I do like girls,” you replied to her unspoken query, laughing along with her.

As you spoke, an idea formulated in your head, a slight whisper of something you hadn’t thought of before. “Loki?” you asked, quiet this time, hesitant to voice your mind.

“Yes?” her replied whisper was equally as quiet, but you could sense excitement buried within the one syllable. Lying in wait.

“What do I look like?” you murmured, caressing her neck with your nose, taking in every bit of her scent. You could already feel heat pooling at your core again, and it was all too easy to hoist yourself on top of Loki, grinding against her hips slowly. “What do I look like, when I’m with you like this?”

You leaned down to kiss her, sighing as she wrapped her hands around your back and guided your hips’ movement. “You’re beautiful, of course,” Loki said when you pulled away, still in that lust-filled rasp that you loved. “I never knew that Midgardians could be so enticing, and yet...here you are.”

You bit your lip at her proclamation, shutting your eyes. “I want to see.” It was almost a whine.

Then, suddenly, Loki’s lips were at your ear, though she hadn’t moved at all from below you. Another Loki was standing behind you, hands on your breasts, flicking at your nipples.  _ Oh, _ you thought to yourself. Your provocation had worked; Loki had cloned themself.

“Hello, darling,” the Loki behind you purred, his voice much lower than that of the goddess below you. You shivered as a long finger of his trailed from your breast to just under your chin, suddenly jutting it upwards so that you met him eye to eye. He let out a little tsk, accompanied by a smirk. “I heard you wanted to see yourself.”

“I did. I do,” you replied, breathing shallowly. Below you, Loki’s hands wrapped around your thighs possessively, her lip curling. She had a plan, you were sure.

“I can show you,” the male Loki whispered, capturing your lips. It was pure bliss, still grinding against the plushness of female Loki’s skin while her clone fingered your tits with one hand and grasped your jaw in the other. You couldn’t help but moan, eyes fluttering closed.

When you opened them again, you were not in your body, or at least—you could see your entire self clearly from a foot away. “Is this better?” male Loki chuckled, and with a start, you realised that he towered over you and the original Loki, and you could only hear his voice from the ears of your body, your body on the bed, still fully unclothed.

And  _ this _ you, your consciousness...it was disembodied, floating alongside the large bed, drifting in and out of the silky curtains. You had no sex or race or even gender, no nose or eyes or ears, no sense of identity that was tethered to the physical realm; you existed only in name, by your real body tethered to the world.

Your  _ body _ , which was currently being preyed upon by the two Lokis. You could feel each caress, each kiss, and it was real, and it was  _ you, _ but you watched only from a distance. As Lady Loki pressed you downward onto the bed cushion, flipping the two of you over from where you had pinned her down before, Prince Loki strutted around the bed, tutting when you let out a whine. “See how beautiful you are?” he asked, and you saw a smirk slide up his face. He was whispering in your ear, and you heard his voice there, but you could tell he knew that your consciousness was elsewhere.

“See?” he asked again, his voice lower this time, raspier. More dangerous. “Answer me, darling.”

“Yes,” you gasped, unable to say anything else. “I see—”

The words emitted from your mouth, but they seemed so far away. Lady Loki smiled and straddled you, plush lips closing around your left nipple and sucking gently. Your whole body shook; pleasure coursed through you, and Prince Loki, the clone—and yet, still Loki in their entirety—just stood there, watching, cock hard in his trousers and arms crossed with satisfaction. You saw him swallow, shift his weight, but he was the clone. There was nothing he could do aside from Lady Loki’s whims. And right now,  _ she _ wanted you.

“Oh, my dear,” Loki rasped, staring into the eyes of your body, which was still shaking with pleasure on the pillows. “I just cannot get enough of you.” You saw the redness of her lips, swollen from kissing you, from tending to the aching and sensitivity of your breasts.

Then, Prince Loki was suddenly staring at  _ you,  _ your consciousness that floated within the sheer bed curtains, and you were hurtling through space, enclosed in a tiny scrunched fist. With a slight pop, you found yourself back in your body, Loki pinching at the curves of fat around your hips and stomach, drifting to your ass. “I want to see this up in the air, just for me,” she growled, and pulled herself from you.

A throne suddenly was conjured in thin air; Loki sat upon it, now clothed in a long gown, albeit scantily, for it was a light sheer green with golden shoulder plates as the only part that really hid her skin from view. There were a set of large golden horns upon her head, and a sceptre in her fist. Your mouth watered at the sight.

“Well.” It was a command, and you complied, placing yourself on your hands and knees with ass high up in the air as she requested. You could hear Prince Loki sighing from behind you, the shifting sound of his trousers opening, and felt the harness of his cock against your skin. “Put on a good show,” Loki said from the throne, slouching lower. Her hand had drifted to her sex, and she watched the pair of you intently with lidded eyes, currently adorned with shimmering golden shadow.

Prince Loki slowly slid inside you from behind, and you moaned at the sensation of being filled, wishing only that you could kiss him—or your queen upon the throne—as it happened.

From her throne, Loki chuckled. “I know what you want, darling,” she murmured, and within a second, a third Loki appeared, lying below you, with short cropped hair and fine features. They took ahold of your breasts and pumped them, but before you could respond, a  _ fourth _ Loki appeared, taking your lips in theirs as they tilted your head upwards to them.

You were filled with sensation, every part of your body attended to by a Loki, hands and lips and cock...and eyes. As Prince Loki thrust into you again and again, making you shake and quiver, Lady Loki’s eyes locked upon yours, and in that moment, she was the only one there. Just Loki and you, enjoying a fun night together. Alone in her bedroom in the palace, exquisite wealth and comfort exuding from every crevice and curve of the entire...everything.

It was enough to make you temporarily black out as you came, violently gasping as you kept your eyes upon her, and a moment later, all the Lokis faded away, and so did her throne. It was just you and her again, lying on the bed. You both were a mess, cum and sweat all over, breathing slowly evening out.

“Well,” you muttered, trying to sound matter of fact. It failed, and you burst out into hysterical, post-pleasured laughter, arms flinging out to the side as you rolled onto your back. “I...didn’t think you’d go that far.”

“I never have, at least not during sex,” Loki admitted, smirking. “How was it?”

It had been fun, you realized, all the stress about your confusing feeling from recent weeks melting away. “I loved it,” you sighed. “And here is what I’ve realized, Loki.”

“What have you realized?” she asked, though from the tease in her tone, you suspect she already knew.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m bi or pan or whatever,” you said after a moment. “I don’t care. I just really fucking love you.”

Loki chuckled. “I’m so glad to hear it, my dear.” She leaned over you and pressed her lips gently to yours, chaste, sweet. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open on my tumblr!
> 
> comments are appreciated:D stay safe everyone!!


End file.
